


Detour

by Vizhi0n



Series: Judging You Softly [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fingering, Light BDSM, My lame ass, Negan's potty mouth, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizhi0n/pseuds/Vizhi0n
Summary: Olivia leaves Negan's cell unlocked by accident, so he decided to go on a little bit of a vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so this is part of my self-insert fic "Judging You Softly."

 

_The fuck was that?_

I groaned. My bed felt nice - I was stretched across it, drawing pad in hand. I had to finish this before I showered - not that I had a deadline, but I was focused. I was _in the game._ I didn’t need any distractions.

Another rock hit my window. I lived alone, towards the back of Alexandria - I didn’t receive many visitors. It was a solitary life - Aaron and Eric had offered to let me stay with them, but I’d refused. I hadn’t wanted to bother them.

Now, as yet another rock hit my window, harder, this time, I started to regret denying Aaron and Eric’s offer. Now, I had to check on shit _myself_. My handgun was on my bedside table - I was still paranoid - and I gripped it, sliding off the bed and lifting the blinds.

Standing between my house and Alexandria’s wall was Negan, barefoot and garbed in his prison clothes. Even while shrouded in the shadows I recognized him, and my stomach instantly dropped.

_It’s time. He’s going to take you with him whether you like it or not._

_No!You know him! He gave you a choice!_

I slid open my window, leaning against the sill and and raising my eyebrows. I’m sure I looked worse for wear - I had yet to shower and my hair was a mess. Negan spoke before I even had a chance to ask what the fuck he was doing out of his cell.

“That fat chick - Olivia - she left my cell fucking unlocked. Goddamn,” Negan craned his neck and rubbed the back of his head. “I was going to fucking stay. I still am - but I thought, since it’s dark, why not take a nice hot shower?”

“So you came to me?” I asked bluntly. Negan shrugged and marched up the back porch, gesturing for me to come and unlock the door. I rolled my eyes and obeyed, setting my gun on the bedside table and marching downstairs to greet him.

_Fucking crazy ass fucker!_

I opened the door, and immediately, Negan brushed past me. He looked around the dim living room and sighed contently, turning to stare at me as I shut and locked the door back.

“You fucking live here alone?”

“Yeah,” I replied. “I don’t have many friends.”

“Still, after all the shit that happened?” Negan rolled his shoulders. “Don’t tell me Rick the Prick still treats you like a kid.”

I didn’t reply. 

“Even after he saw you in fucking action?” Negan let out a breath. “Goddamn.”

“I choose to be alone,” I finally answered. “I got offers, but I’m not a people person. When I get lonely I just go find someone.”

Negan snorted and dug his bare toes into the carpet. He started up the stairs, and I followed close behind. 

_Crazycrazycrazy!_

Negan entered my room, chuckling at my collection of “nerd gear” that I’d managed to scavenge both before I’d discovered Alexandria, and after. The shit wasn’t valuable anymore - nobody had time for Batman or Wonder Woman during the end of the world, but the shit was important to me. The spark of creativity, the art, would always be important to me.

“Shower’s that way,” I jerked my chin towards the bathroom. Negan didn’t move or speak, he just stared as if I were insane.

“I came here to fucking see _you_. I’m not fucking showering alone,” Negan looked me over. “You look _shitty_. C’mon - take off your clothes.” 

I sighed and slid off my ratty sweatshirt, before slipping out of my jeans. Negan stopped me, his breathing heavy. He licked his lips and added, “Go _slow_. Strip for me.”

“Are you serious?”

“Fuck yeah,” Negan murmured. “I never understood why you complained about your body. You have a nice, round ass and perfect tits-”

“Yeah, sure. You’re the only one that’s seen them,” I turned a bright red and ducked my head. “How many wives did you have even? Sherry was the hottest. I’m not like Sherry-”

“Or course you’re fucking not. You’re _better_. Now quit talking and take off the rest of your shit.”

I groaned, trying to stem the flow of anger. I was angry that he was complimenting me the way he was. I was stuck - I didn’t take appraisal very well.

“Wow,” Negan breathed. I stepped out of my panties, before reaching for the straps of my bra. “I’m also here because I want you to have a good fucking time. I want to fuck you on a fucking bed, not the floor.”

“That’s nice of you,” I murmured. When I looked back up, Negan had disappeared into the bathroom. I heard him fiddle with the shower before switching it on. I stood there, naked, hands twitching and desperately wanting to cover myself. 

“Come here,” I heard Negan call. I walked across the carpet, entering the bathroom and standing face to face with Negan - he promptly removed his shirt before tugging at his pants, stripping, just as I had.

_You’ve seen his dick like two times, why are you nervous?_

“Give me your hands,” Negan asked softly. I did, and Negan squeezed them before murmuring, “We’ll go as slow as you want.”

“Okay,” I nodded, stepping into the shower with him - I closed my eyes as the deliciously warm stream of water hit me, engulfing my body in bliss, like a blanket. I felt Negan’s rough hands slide down my waist, and I smiled.

“You’re so fucking soft,” Negan whispered, his lips against the shell of my ear. “Goddamn.”

“We’re here to get _clean-_ ”

“And to fuck,” Negan added, chuckling against my skin. He reached over my shoulder to grab the soap, and I squealed when he pumped some into his hand and slapped it lightly against my back. He began to massage my shoulders, rubbing my sore muscles between his powerful fingers. I relaxed, letting out a content sigh and fluttering my eyelashes as we cleaned each other. 

“Rick’s going to wonder why you look so good,” I wiped water from my eye and ran my fingers through Negan’s wet mess of hair, quickly pressing a kiss against his mouth. “Your beard is growing back.”

“I’ll let you shave me down,” Negan murmured. “Like a fucking dolphin.”

“Yeah,” I said quietly. I ran my hands down his chest, stopping at his hips. I gnawed on my lower lip, before spinning and shutting off the shower.

“Don’t get out,” I murmured. I shifted back and forth on my feet before sinking to my knees and gripping Negan’s hips.

“You don’t have to-”

I gave Negan’s cock and experimental lick, hearing him hiss. 

_Okay, first step. Doesn’t taste like shit or like a dead snake. You can do this._

I was terrible at oral sex, but Negan didn’t seem to really care. I relied on my fingers and my memories of…well, the shit I’d read on the internet to guide me. 

_He’s already jizzed in your face once._

I grunted and took Negan’s dick into my mouth as far as it would go - which wasn’t very far - gagging before letting him slide past my lips and hang limp in my hand. Negan was panting, murmuring curses. He tugged me to my feet, teeth clenched, chest heaving. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Negan growled. “Fuck, I need to fuck you.”

“Bed’s in there,” I said simply, staring at him through hooded eyes. Negan practically dragged me from the shower, hastily drying us up - partially - before dumping my naked body haphazardly on the bed. 

“Uh, you look hot,” I blurted. Negan stood over me, rivulets of water still dripping from his chest and hair and hips.

“Thank you. Now spread those fucking legs for me.”

I obeyed, my face flushed red with embarrassment. Negan let out a low growl, sliding onto the bed and dragging me towards him by the ankle. I squeaked, feeling the bed dip a little bit as he shimmied closer. 

“You are so _fucking_ hot,” Negan murmured, his eyes darting to my rather petrified face. “Fuck. Fuck, I’m not trying to scare you-”

“I know,” I whispered.

“Shit. I keep forgetting that you’re…you know…”

_Weird? Gross? Awkward as fuck?_

“We’ve done this before,” I said, sitting up a bit. “If you’re tired of me, I understand-”

“No. I’m not fucking tired of you - if I were tired of you, I wouldn’t be here.”

I wrapped my arms around Negan, breathing in _him_. The hair on his head and chest smelled like mint. I hesitantly nipped at his lower lip before kissing him fully on the mouth.

“Here,” Negan said suddenly. He leaned back, tugging one of my legs across his waist so I could straddle him. “Fucking ride my dick.”

“I don’t know how.”

Negan huffed, shifting a bit before gripping the base of his cock and gesturing me to sit up a little bit more. I was already wet, and I prayed it wouldn’t sting. 

“C’mon, c’mon,” Negan hissed. “Good girl. _That’s_ fucking it.”

“Ah,” I shuddered at the sudden intrusion, bracing my hands on his damp chest and staring down at him. “I-it feels good.”

“I know,” Negan breathed. “You’ve gotta move, baby-”

My thoughts were split between either:

_Bitch don’t tell me what to do!_

Or:

_Yes, yes, yes. Let him spank you - no, tell him that you want to have his babies - no, tell him how hot he is -_

_Bruh. Chill. And close your mouth before a bug flies in there._

I snapped my mouth shut, grunting and swirling my hips around his cock, grinning at the noises me made. My nails dug into his skin and he gasped, bucking his hips and hitting a sweet spot incredibly deep inside me that caused me to shiver.

“You’re not fucking saying anything,” Negan gasped. “Make some fucking noise for me-”

I raised my hips a bit and then sunk back down on him, holding back a giggle. You didn’t giggle during sex - and I sure as hell wasn’t about to make porno noises.

I considered letting out a loud “fuck” but I stopped myself. I sounded like a man when I cursed.

“You’re not going to fucking scream?” Negan snarled, pushing himself up. I squealed as he deftly flipped me over, leaving me lying beneath him. “Fine, I’ll fucking _make_ you scream!”

_Good luck, pal._

My poor bed - it sounded pained, squeaking as Negan gripped the side of the headboard with one hand, muscles straining, and proceeded to fuck me into oblivion. He gave a growl as I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep from — well, I don’t know. It wasn’t like I was going anywhere. 

I was pretty sure that I’d have bruises in the morning, but I didn’t care. I came first, letting out a soft whine, which was all Negan would get from me. Negan used his free hand to knead and squeeze my breasts, and it took him a few more seconds before he, too, was grunting and spilling against my thighs. 

“Fuck,” Negan breathed. I brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes as he stared down at me, resting his forehead against my shoulder. Again, he whispered, “ _Fuck_.”

“If you woke the whole damn neighborhood, it ain’t my fault,” I struggle to say. Negan rolled off me and slid from the bed - I got a glimpse of his fine ass as he entered the bathroom and exited, holding a towel. He tugged at me again, cleaning up the mess between my thighs.

I sat up on my knees, watching as Negan, not speaking, began to gather his clothes and dress himself. By the time he’d pulled on his pants, my brain was clear enough for me to form words. He stopped, halfway dressed.

“You’re just going to leave?”

“I can’t fucking stay here all night,” Negan said. “And you look tired. You looked tired when I fucking came in here.”

“We have time,” I pleaded. He approached me, surveying my nude body before stopping at the edge of my bed. I added, “I sound needy. I know. I just…want you to say, just for a bit.”

“What if I ask you to fucking come with me. Then we’d have plenty of time to fucking chat.”

_Shit._

“But you won’t,” Negan continued. 

“You know why I won’t,” I replied. 

“Because you’re _insecure_ ,” Negan said simply. “You think that I’ll get tired of you and fucking…leave you out alone. Or worse, kill you.”

_He’s right._

“I don’t love you,” Negan added. “I don’t _love_ , period. But _you_? You’re fucking _mine_. And I protect what’s _mine_.”

“Yours,” I echoed, staring at the wall. I barely felt Negan’s mouth against my, and I barely kissed him back. When he pulled away, Negan was smiling sincerely. 

“Kiss me again.”

Negan obeyed. His strong hands gripped my damp hair, before I felt him press two fingers against my opening. His other hand wrapped gently around my neck. 

_He’s going to snap it —_

He didn’t. He prodded at my already wet cunt, before sliding inside me. I lurched forward, nearly falling from the bed.

“Does that feel fucking good?” Negan breathed. I nodded, gulping, my throat straining to swallow from between his firm grip. His hand around my neck acted as a stabilizer, keeping me upright. I couldn’t even see, but I felt his fingers pump in and out of me at a rapid pace.

“C’mon,” Negan grunted. “Come around my fingers.”

I gripped his wrist, but that didn’t stop his fingers from moving. It didn’t take long, embarrassingly enough, to make me come for the second time that night.

“You have a bit of a fucking rough side,” Negan crowed, grinning from ear to ear. He held up his glistening fingers and purred, “I fucking _like_ that. Now lick it clean, baby.”

I moved like a greedy whore, wrapping my mouth around his fingers. The taste didn’t bother me (what the fuck was wrong with me?) and Negan watched, fascinated.

“Oh _honey_. I’m so glad I came to visit you,” Negan whispered. He wiped his fingers on his pants, licking his lips and staring at my heaving breasts. 

“Go back to your cell. I need…time. I need time to think,” I sat back. “I need to think. I might go with you - I just might.”

Negan nodded, shooting me a rather sympathetic looks. Arousal flickered in his eyes, but he did not act on it - instead, he gestured for me to rest. “You glad I took your virginity?”

“Yes,” I breathed, hopping from the bed to kiss him goodbye.

_So domesticated._

“Now get your ass back in that cell,” I said, shooing Negan down the stairs. He looked back up at me and gave a lazy salute.

“ _Yes ma’am_.”


End file.
